Penpals Are Interesting
by strawberrycupcake101
Summary: Noah knew that having a penpal was not something to get excited about but why was he so eager to always hear back from this Mathias guy? AU DenNor side SuFin human names used
1. Penpals

"This is all just a bad dream. I will soon wake up and be lying in my own bed. Maybe if I pinch myself…"

"Noah what are you doing?"

"Ow!" Damn. "Nothing." I reply as cold as possible. Sometimes I swear I just wanna sock Tino in his cute little face. I mean it's none of his business if I wanna pinch myself or whatever the hell I feel like doing. Tino shrugs at my reply before turning his attention back to the computer doing whatever it is we are supposed to be doing for class. I glance at the clock and instantly regret it. Class isn't over for another thirty minutes. _Fuck. _Not wanting to tune into Mr. Belos, I turn my attention to my computer and start surfing the web. While watching some random video with a guy in a banana suit singing "I'm a banana!" over and over, Mr. Belos decides to pick on some poor sap to summarize what he just said. Too bad that poor sap is me. "Ah Mr. Noah. Would you mind telling the class what I just said to refresh their memories?"

Of course I have no idea what he said. I mean who wants to listen to some bald dude go on about how 30 million centuries ago these people crossed the Atlantic on whales or whatever? It's just weird. Mr. Belos I will not lie, I was paying absolutely no attention at all and was watching this guy in a banana suit singing which is much more exciting than listening to you because frankly, you are boring as fuck." I then smirked before surfing the web again, ignoring Tino's weary look.

That is the one thing I like about this college. You can never get in trouble no matter what you say. The headmaster is always spouting nonsense about students being free to speak their minds and crap. Frankly I don't mind because it just let's me get away with more stuff.

I look back up to notice Mr. Belos adjusting his glasses before giving me a cold stare and you can tell he is not happy by the way he speaks to me. "Well Noah, if I really am as boring as you say maybe you will enjoy your class's newest assignment." He then turns to speak to the rest of the class, instead of focusing on me. "Class, your next assignment is one that will last the whole year. You each will be assigned a student from another country and learn about them and their culture through email. At the end of the year you will then each get to visit the other's country and write a paper about your experience there. Any questions?" Mr. Belos ends his little announcement with the clap of his hands before pulling out a box and placing it on his desk. Since no one care enough to ask questions, he then instructs everyone to pick a slip of paper out of the box. All the info on our partners will be there and we are to write our first email before class is over.

While everyone else begins to go up front, I turn to Tino who is texting away on his new Iphone. Damn him and his CEO dad. "So what do you think of all this? Personally, I think it's stupid and a one way ticket to rapeville." Tino clicks one last button on his phone before looking up at me with a smile. I always told him he smiled too much.

"Of course you think that." He paused before continuing. "I think it will be a great way to make some new friends ya know?" I scoffed at his last remark not liking the way he worded it. I have friends, just not that many. In reality Tino was the only one who stayed around really. Everyone else just labeled me an emotionless freak and stayed away. Not that I mind or anything but it was nice to have someone like Tino around even if he is little too peppy fro my taste. As I was lost in thought, reminding myself just how lonely I was Tino gave me a slight nudge as he stood up signaling to me it was our turn. Wanting to get this whole thing over with, I stood up quickly with a sigh, made my way to the front of the room and picked an envelope out of the box and returned to my seat. Tino did the same but in a cheerier way, basically skipping there and back with a huge smile plastered on his face. Sometimes I wonder why I keep hanging out with him.

I watched as Tino quickly opened his envelope and read it over. He furrowed his brow a little before speaking. "I have some kid named Berwald. Who did you get?" I could see the anticipation in his eyes and rolled mine in response. We were supposed to be in college dammit, not first grade! With a sigh, I opened my envelope and unfolded the paper. I scanned down the paper which contained the person's name, email and short personal quote. "I'm awesome?" I said aloud as I read my, err "pen pal's" description. "Conceited much?"

Tino gave me a funny look and chuckled before looking back over his paper. "Mine says, 'Rules should be followed, not broken'"

"Sounds like a real prick." I told him after a few chuckles. Tino sighed and went back to his computer to start on his letter, which I should probably do as well. Once logged on I froze, with fingers hovering over the screen not knowing what to do next. _Shit, what am I supposed to write? _I looked around for ideas and found out that I wasn't the only one stumped since Mr. Belos was writing different questions to ask. Not really caring, I picked a few that sounded good and started writing.

_Dear Mathias, _

_Um, hey. Personally I feel this is very stupid but it's worth a grade so here goes nothing. My name is Noah and I live here in Norway. Shit. Um, well what's your favorite color? Your favorite animal? What is it like there? Um, I don't know! Ugh, this is stupid and I'm gonna kill Mr. Belos and maybe Tino while I'm on a roll. Anyway yeah, that's all I got._

_Whatever,_

_Noah_

I looked back over what I read and frowned. The whole letter was stupid and horrible but class was almost over so I shrugged and clicked send. Maybe I will get lucky and get someone who doesn't care as well. But of course that will never happen. "Fuck it." I say and with that I log and go to my next class wondering how this whole thing will turn out.

* * *

_YAHHHHH! I am on a roll~ hah I just had to write this because I love the Nordics! They are all so cute and did you know Iceland and Norway are official brothers! I am so happy cuz I was gonna make them brothers anyway :D so yeah plz review cuz review makes me work harder and write faster! _


	2. Bad Start

haha ok so like this took a few hours to type and i hope you alll are happy because it is longer and way better than the first chapter by far! That and im actually getting ready for the next chapter so hopefully it will be out sooner than this was! :D haha sorry lots of life stuff going on got me distracted BUT I AM NOT LAZY!...well maybe a little :3

Disclaimer:

Hetalia and its characters are not mine for if it was I never would have handed it over to Funimation to cut up into little fucked up pieces

(seriously go here and look at the english dubs, WARNING: you may cry D: http : / / www. youtube .com/ view_play_list?p=743D6CE3B4156B9A&annotation_id=annotation_403949&feature=iv

* * *

I woke up like every other morning to my always annoying alarm clock. The buzzing from that crazy contraption always did seem to do the trick I suppose. Trying to rub some sleep from my eyes, I rose from my bed not caring about the condition I left it in and headed downstairs as awake as I was gonna get. As I made my slow, drowsy decent downstairs I couldn't help but yawn ,which is normal for anyone who was on there way to look for clothes. Hopefully I would find something clean and untouched by my brother. He always did find a way to screw up something of mine.

As if on cue, my brother suddenly appeared out of basically fucking thin air and almost gave me a heart attack in the process. "Morning Noah." he said calmly, as if appearing out of nowhere with a bowl of cereal was totally normal. Which is wasn't.

"Morning Aron." I muttered with as much malice as I could muster so early in the morning, which Aron casually shrugged off as I walked past him to get to the kitchen. Making a sharp right I entered into what was known as the laundry room, the one place my brother loved to fuck up everything that was mine. From shrinking my jeans until they felt like leather to changing the colors of my shirts, Aron could do just about anything to mess up something as simple as laundry. Which is why I usually tried to keep my laundry hidden, but apparently that backfired according to the baskets and baskets of clothes sitting on the floor of the laundry room.

With a sigh and a cursed mutter, I carefully made my way through the baskets, weaving this way and that not even daring to look at the clothes inside the basket. Since the first day my brother moved in with me, he has felt obliged to help me out and repay for my kindness. Now the kinda kindness that came in the form of a car or a TV I would have appreciated but screwing up my clothes did not count.

To my somewhat relief, when I opened the dryer there were some clothes hopefully left from my midnight wash the prior night and had not yet been tampered with. With the best of luck, I pulled out the first article of clothing: a pair of jeans. After examining them front and back, and making sure they didn't go from jeans to shorts over night, I satisfactorily threw them on top of the dryer. Feeling more confident I grabbed the only shirt out of the whole load and held it up for examination. What I saw was not pleasant. My once blood red lucky shirt I wore on important days, like during exams or at handball tournaments, had turn the brightest pink I had ever seen in my entire life. Words could not describe my anger and I simply went with chucking the shirt to some random spot in the room and yelling the only thing I could at the moment.

"Aaarrrrooonn!"

Today is going to be a long day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arriving at college was probably my least favorable part of the day. The most favorable was probably when I got to go home and sleep. With small huff, I got out of the piece of shit I called a car and pulled my jacket tighter around me, trying to protect myself from the chilly fall air. The trees were already fading into their autumn colors and leaves were blowing gently in the wind. Most everyone was inside, placing a barrier between them and the outside weather. Everyone except for one.

Tino just sat there on the steps leading into the school, mere inches from the warm inside, writing notes from some unknown textbook in quick scribbled handwriting; all while wearing the same obnoxious light blue jacket he always had on. I smiled, admiring the view in front of me since Tino was obviously very into whatever he was doing by the serious expression on his face, his mouth moving every now and then probably to keep him from writing the same thing twice. The man could sometimes be a huge pain in the ass but at times like these I liked him the best, when he was in his own little world oblivious to all else. I always wished I could do what he did, ignoring those around him and just focusing on himself and making his priorities known. All I could do was pretend not to hear the remarks around me and just make it through these next four years.

Tino's extra sense must have kicked in while I was standing there, for in mere seconds his head snapped straight up and looked right at me, which was followed by his normal 'why hello there!' grin I had gotten accustomed to. I gave a small smile in return which made him beam even more. Tino was the only one I ever shared a smile with and he knew it too. He once told me I look better when I smile but I told him to shove a sock in it and threw the nearest object at him. Yeah, me and him had this whole friend thing done pat, that is when he wasn't being obnoxious or overly dramatic. So you could say we had moments when we had it down pat. Sorta.

With a slight wave to me, Tino quickly placed his textbook and notes into his backpack and met me halfway as I took a few strides toward the school wanting to get out of the cold. We were both silent as we made our way up the concrete stairs Tino has just been sitting on and into the school. Once inside I immediately shrugged out of my jacket and placing it in my bad, getting accustomed to the generated heat of the school. It was all good and nice until I saw Tino eying my from the corner of his eye.

"What?" I asked suspiciously wondering what was up with him.

"Well," he started as he made his way towards me before laying a lone finger on my shirt. "I was just wondering why your shirt was pink? I never thought you would be the kind to wear pink."

I looked down at my shirt with a frown. Fuck. I forgot about that. With a sigh I slowly ran my hand through my hair realizing today was going to be longer than I thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I got to my History class there was two things I realized right off the bat. One: Tino was not in his seat, not in the room as the matter of fact and Two: Mr. Belos was not at his usual place in front of his podium going through some random papers. Instead there was a woman, probably in her late twenties, up front writing her name on the board. She had short spiky hair that glowed like a pumpkin on Halloween and green eyes, that looked like they could pierce through anything, placed behind square frames. All in all, she looked like the regular college substitute that filled in when needed and I didn't think I would have any trouble with her.

Relaxing in my seat, enjoying the peace and quite I heard the sound of shoes running down the hall and into the room by the sound of sneakers going from linoleum floors to the squeaky wooden floors of the classroom. Curious, I opened one eye to see Tino coming right towards me with one if his goofy grins. Ok so maybe this wasn't gonna be the perfect class but at least Mr. Belos shouldn't be coming back and if he did I would shove him right back through the door he came in. No one messed with my enjoyment of the little things. No one.

Out of breath and panting, Tino sat down silently next to me before looking at the woman at the podium with a confused look. "Who?"

"Sub" I said with an eye roll at the obliviousness of my friend. Tino never was good at figuring things out which sometimes was really annoying. Other times it was pure entertaining.

Class went by pretty smoothly, except for the stupid textbook assignment she assigned us for in class, which I just copied from Tino because that man is like the Flash when it comes to class work. Since Tino did do most of the work, it was customary for me to make the trip up front to hand it in since we were always done early. Mrs. Redhead watched me from her podium as I made my way out of my seat and down the aisle. When I was in front of her she gave me a curious look which I rolled my eyes at and just placed the papers in front of her.

"We're done so can we go?" I asked hopefully, looking very serious since it had been a long day.

"Well," She said while scanning over me and Tino's worksheets "I guess you can leave,"

I was ready to take off, when she shook her head and I gave her a confused look

"It says here Mr. Belos gave you all an assignment online, I believe. Finish that first and then if there is class time left you and your friend can leave." And with that she tucked both papers into a folder labeled sub and I made my way back to my seat, not in a very good mood.

"So can we leave?" He asked with a hopeful expression which I shattered when I shook my head.

"We have to reply back to those pen pal things and then we can leave." I said with a sigh before cracking my knuckles and pulling out my laptop. I really wasn't in the mood to read an email from some over cocky man across the globe, let alone take the time to reply. With a sigh I logged into my email where I had two new messages and one of them was saying how I could win a million dollars by entering now. Wow, I sure am popular. I clicked open the email titled 'AWESOME REPLY!' and let my head fall in my free hand wondering how I could get stuck with a person like this. I looked at the screen and my mouth I swear my jaw hit the ground. And I though the title was bad.

_Dear Noah,_

_WAT IS UP! :D So your from Norway? That's pretty awesome, just like me! Hey we have something in common! Anyway what's with the weird questions? Fav color? Animal? LAAAAAAMMMMMEEE! But I guess I can answer those anyway. Let's see, my fav color would be red and black because I have this amazing trench coat that is black with red on the inside! Haha and my fav animal would be well any animal who can prove there awesomeness to me by beating me in a fight! Haahaha Oh and you asked something of what it is like here in Denmark. Well its cold for starters and we drink and party a lot for sure! I must say we have the second best beer, right behind Germany! Hey do you drink? Cuz when you come down we should totally go drinking! Haha oh and you can meet me awesome friends as well! Oh! Class is almost over so ttyl :D_

_From,_

_Mathias_

I stared at my screen for the longest time, trying to understand what in god's name I had just read. I reread and reread and there was still no explanation for this! I slunk back in my chair with a sigh, realizing this whole pen pal thing was going to be another thing to add on to the list of things that drive me bonkers right between people and Mr. Belos.

Looking at the clock I realized I should probably reply quickly so I could get out of here before everyone else. With a glance at Tino, who was typing away as if nothing was wrong, I drearily replied back in the nicest way I could.

_Dear Mathias,_

_What the hell is wrong with you? Are you on some medication or something that makes you act crazy? Because first of all your spelling is atrocious! Learn to spell and type back a proper response and then you can go on criticizing my questions. Just who do you think you are? You are most certainly not awesome and probably never will be. Oh and if I do come down there, I am staying as far away as possible from you and your awesome friends and your beer. _

_Sincerely with regrets,_

_Noah_


	3. HIATUS

HEY guys,

Just wanted to tell you all that Im putting this story on Hiatus. I know you guys like it but I have no idea where there story is gonna go and I dont want to give you guys crap to read, so ima gonna look over it, plan it out and then try again. I hope you guys will understand and still read my stories! I am actually starting a new one i am for sure finishing~ Who knows maybe when i am done with that, I can give this story another go! hehe well just wanted to tell ya all and I hope you guys stick with me. :3

sincerely,

Strawberry


End file.
